


Halloween on the Enterprise

by lah_mrh



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: Spock attends the Enterprise's Halloween Party.





	Halloween on the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigStripeyLie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigStripeyLie/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Хэллоуин на «Энтерпрайз»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476539) by [TJul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul)



"Are you coming to the Halloween party next week?" Kirk asks Spock, as they make their way to their quarters.

"I had not intended it," Spock replies. "Why do you ask?"

Kirk shrugs. "Just curious."

Spock considers that for a moment. "Would you like me to come?"

Kirk gives him a brief smile. "Not if it would make you uncomfortable." 

The response doesn't answer his question, and yet, in a way it does. "It would not make me uncomfortable," Spock says.

"Even if I told you it's a costume party?"

Part of Spock does balk at that thought, but... "We have donned disguises on landing parties many times. I see no reason why this should be different."

He is certain that he has made the right decision when Kirk grins. "Well then, Mr Spock. I guess I'll see you there."

"Indeed," Spock agrees.

* * *

It takes some researching of traditional Halloween costumes, but eventually Spock has an idea he deems acceptable. It also has the benefit of being very simple to produce.

He admits to some curiosity as to what kind of costumes the rest of the crew will be wearing, but he supposes he will have to wait and see.

The day of the party, he is delayed by an incident in the geological lab, and by the time he returns to his quarters to put on his costume, it is a full forty minutes past the agreed start time. Fortunately his chosen costume is easily donned, and then he is on his way. 

As he expected, he arrives at the rec room to find the party in full swing. The first thing he notices is the striking array of costumes – mythical creatures, animals, figures from history. Many of them are similar – he counts four separate crewmembers dressed as Earth angels – but none of them are exactly like his.

He catches sight of Kirk talking to Uhura across the room and begins making his way over. Several crewmembers give him odd looks as he passes, but Spock ignores them. He promised Kirk he would be here, so he is here.

As he approaches, he can see that Uhura's costume appears to be a butterfly, with large flowing wings and insect-style antennae, while Kirk is dressed as an old fashioned pirate, complete with sword and eyepatch.

"Captain," Spock greets, and Kirk's single visible eyebrow raises as he turns to look at him. 

"Spock? Is that you?"

"Indeed," Spock replies.

Kirk looks him up and down. "You're a ghost."

"I believe that is the idea," Spock agrees. "Although I confess I do not understand why a fabric bed covering should bring to mind the souls of deceased humans."

He can see Uhura hiding a smile with her hand, and frowns. "Have I erred? My research indicated that this was a traditional Halloween costume."

"It is," Kirk assures him. "Just, ah, usually for children."

"I see."

"But it means a lot that you came," Kirk adds quickly. "Thank you for humouring me."

Spock inclines his head in acknowledgement.

"Oh, by the way," Kirk says, his gaze suddenly caught by something over Spock's shoulder, "I should probably warn you about McCoy's costume-"

"Greetings, illogical humans!" 

Spock turns, annoyance sparking in his chest as he takes in the fake pointed ears and badly fitting black wig. "Doctor," he greets coolly. "I assume your costume is intended to resemble a Romulan, as you are not in the least believable as a Vulcan."

"Says the man wearing a sheet," McCoy retorts. "Sides, the point of Halloween is dressing up as something you're not. Thought I'd see how the other half lives."

Spock raises an eyebrow, though he's aware none of them can see it. "I was not aware you were interested in Vulcan culture, Doctor," he replies. "Perhaps I could give you some lessons on the subject."

McCoy looks vaguely horrified at the idea. 

Beside them, Kirk laughs and reaches out to touch Spock's shoulder. "Come on, Spock," he says, "let me show you around. Botany's supplied a real pumpkin, and Uhura tells me they're just about to try carving it."

It does sound intriguing. "Very well," Spock says, and follows Kirk out into the crowd.


End file.
